There is known a method of manufacturing a stator by making a stator core of laminated steel plates each farmed by press punching, mounting a winding thereon, and coating a winding part and others with resin by injection molding.
On the other hand, there is also known another method of manufacturing a stator by using split stator members each including a split stator core element attached with a winding. Those split stator members are combined in one assembly with a shrink fit ring.    Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of manufacturing a split stator member by coating a split core element by resin molding.
Specifically, it is disclosed that a winding is wound around a split core element having one teeth portion, the wound coil is pressed toward a central axis of the teeth portion and shaped by a press die and simultaneously resin molding is performed by injecting resin into an injection molding mold doubling as the press die.
This technique advantageously could increase a space factor of the coil. Furthermore, it is only necessary to coat only the coil with resin. The technique also advantageously could reduce an amount of resin used for the resin molding as compared with a conventional stator.